I wish I loved you
by asitiswhenitwas
Summary: Scott Summers has issues regarding his Birthday.


**Title: **I wish I loved you.  
><strong>Series: <strong>X-Men: Evolution.**  
>Rating:<strong> T+  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Scott/Rogue. Implied Scott/Taryn.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Own nothing.  
><strong>Notes: <strong>I have issues regarding my birthday. Some misspellings are there on purpose as an attempt to show a drunk slurring of speech. Other misspellings are accidental.**  
>Summary:<strong> Scott Summers has issues regarding his Birthday.

* * *

><p>She was surprised when the door swung open; Surprised even more so when he walked in wearing just his underwear and a pair of ear-buds. The image of the MP3 player tucked into his waistband would stay with her for a while.<p>

He didn't notice her right away, which served her just fine.

She took another drag from the bottle. She could hear the song but couldn't place it.

He was roughly half done brushing his teeth when he noticed the full tub out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh..." He dropped the toothbrush. It clattered in the sink. He removed an ear-bud.

"You're home early…" She trailed off in a way that, in her mind, sounded seductive. It mostly sounded drunk.

He turned around slowly.

True, for all she knew he could be enjoying the view through what few bubbles remained. But he just wasn't that kind of guy. She however was two fifths of the way through a bottle of cheap vodka and in this state had no problem staring at his package.

He coughed pointedly. His eyes, desperate to avoid trouble, locked onto her robe hanging on a hook by the bathtub. His head motioned toward it.

"Ah'm fine." She said while readjusting her position in the bath. The bubbles continued to work wonders.

"Ah imagined Taryn'd be all over you by now… what with it being yo—"

"Ahem." He coughed again, cutting her off. "This, er… is the men's room right?" He fumbled, only slightly.

"Yes…" She purred. "But the ladies room was occupied and most folks have the decency to knock."

"… True."

"Not even a hickey…" She muttered to herself.

He slowly started to turn back to the counter.

"Wait." She demanded.

"Hrm?"

"You didn't tell her?"

"Didn't tell her what, Rogue?" Scott shrugged. He started to rinse his toothbrush.

"You total asshole. How d'you **not** tell your girlfriend that it's your birthday?"

He slowly and with very measured motions placed the toothbrush on the counter and turned off the tap.

"It's not a thing." He said quickly in a very direct tone.

"What d'you mean it's not a thing?"

"I can't explain it." He took a deep breath. "I don't like it. That's all." He paused for a moment. "How did you find out anyway?"

There was a light swish of bathwater.

"Ah've touched you at leas six times by now Summers."

"Ah." He sighed. "I figured as much. It's stupid, I know, but I'd rather it wasn't a big deal."

"O' course it's stupid!" It was a larger splash when she stood up.

He closed his eyes.

"It snot about you." She said.

"It's MY birthday; all I want is some peace and quiet." He resisted the urge to open his eyes. One eye? Just a squint?

The key word is resisted.

"You stupid sonof a- -"

"What?" he cut her off.

"You don't understand. It's not '**bout **you..."

"So you've said." Eyes still closed? Right? No peeking.

"No." she said. A pair of splashing sounds. She stepped out of the tub.

"It's not JUS about you."

"Have you put your robe on yet?" He asked.

He was answered by the robe in question being hung on his shoulders.

"T's also." She paused. The robe was adjusted to cover him more completely.

"It's also about the people who care about you." She carefully wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"'Specially," She continued, resting her head on his shoulder blade. "The ones who can't show you how much they do…"

Silence.

The embrace relaxed.

The robe was taken off his shoulders.

"Ah bought myself a T-Shirt but Ah ordered it two sizes too big. Oh. And Ah bought 'n extra cupcake on my way home… Ah think Ah left them on your desk."

The door opened.

"You know. 'Cause it's 'not a thing…' Can't imagine how the shirt got into that box with the bow on it… Well. Ah assume you'll find some use for 'em… G'night."

The door closed.

He opened his eyes, walked over to the door, engaged the privacy lock, and finished brushing his teeth.

**Molly**

_**(Asitiswhenitwas)**__**  
><strong>_**Thank you for reading. Feedback is adored.**


End file.
